Destroy (DOA)
Destroy is the sixth episode and season two finale of Dead or Alive. Plot Tara, Jenny and the others make it back in time and Jenny tells the others to get ready for war. The two groups load their guns and get ready for war. As they are waiting for Noah to come, Ben is shot in his chest by one of Noah's snipers. Jess screams for Ben and shoots at the sniper, killing him. Noah's men climb the gates and the survivors fight their way through. A man comes after Kacey but she stabs him in the head. Keisha shoots a woman in her head. Tara tells them to keep fighting. Tara shoots four of his men. Lucas and Kevin kill five of them. Lainie, Seth, Claire and Tyrone stab a man to death. Mattie and Kristin shoot five of them. They all gather around to kill each and every one of them. Noah is shot down by Jess and Jenny shoots him in the head. They all smile at each other but a group of biters. Tara tells them to fight back. Keisha grabs her knife and stabs two biters in the head. Tara, Eva, Jake, Ronnie and Vivian fight off the biters. Tyrone is devoured. Lainie, Seth and Claire leave with Lana. Nick and Kal are fighting off the biters but it becomes too much. Nick says they have to leave and they run out of the community. Vivian, Maiara, Dana, Axel and Wren escape together. Ross escapes with Kacey, Jess, Mattie, Kristin, Kevin and Sarah. Jenny and Keisha escape together. Ronnie is bitten by a biter and Eva takes it out. Ronnie tells the others to leave. He sacrifices himself for Tara, Jake and Eva to escape. Tara, Jake and Eva look at the destruction and leave. They all reunite and Tara says they have to find a new home. In the distance, they hear a scream from a nearby forest. They run into the forest but the woman starts laughing. Mike Clarke steps out and says get on your knees. Mike Clarke tells them Noah was his right hand man. Mike chooses who to kill and he says “I choose you.” He fires the shot but the screen goes black. Starring *Holland Roden as Tara Samuels *Callan McAuliffe as Jake Alexander *Christian Serratos as Eva Lopez *Thomas McDonell as Ronnie Peters *Meagan Tandy as Vivian Baxter *Lucien Laviscount as Nick Payne *Daniel Sharman as Ross McIntyre *Charlie Carver as Kal Wright *Sara Paxton as Lana Richards *Dichen Lachman as Maiara Lucero *Zach McGowan as Noah Recurring Cast *Emma Bell as Dana Bleu *Max Thieriot as Axel Keller *Scout Taylor-Compton as Wren Langdon *Emma Roberts as Ellie Richards *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Lainie *Dylan Sprayberry as Seth *Brianne Tju as Claire *Tyler James Williams as Tyrone *Adina Porter as Jenny Carter *Keke Palmer as Keisha Carter *Jake Abel as Lucas *Madison Pettis as Kacey Carter *Joey King as Sarah *Brandon Soo Hoo as Kevin *Leo Howard as Ben *Katelyn Nacon as Jess *Cassidy McClincy as Mattie *Emily Kinney as Kristin Deaths *Ben *Tyrone *Ronnie Peters Trivia